Tiempo de nuevas experiencias
by Ex umbra
Summary: Había perdido en múltiples ocasiones frente a su padre pero tal vez esta era la peor de todas y no precisamente por la forma en la que fue derrotado sino por el castigo que tendría que cumplir.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoshitsu no me pertenece :D si me perteneciera Karma y Nagisa ya estarían juntos.

 **Tiempo de nuevas experiencias**

Capitulo I. Bienvenido a la clase E

Asano caminaba por la colina con expresión malhumorada, había perdido una vez mas una apuesta con su padre de una forma realmente patética ya que había perdido en un simple juego de ajedrez, había estado practicando muchas horas analizando todas las posibles jugadas que el hombre pudiera hacer y aun así en menos de diez minutos se vio enfrentando una derrota.

La apuesta era muy sencilla realmente, como el estudiante lo único que quería era ver humillado a su padre acordaron que de ser el adulto quien perdiera tendría que ser el esclavo de su hijo por una semana, pero de resultar perdedor el estudiante tendría que permanecer en la clase E por la misma cantidad de tiempo.

Por ese motivo se encontraba subiendo esa colina, para poder llegar al que seria su salón de clase por una semana, para Asano esta era una situación sumamente embarazosa porque no solo lo mandaban a estudiar con los que eran considerados perdedores, sino que lo mandaban con los estudiantes patéticos que lo habían derrotado en muchas ocasiones.

Para aumentar su mal genio antes de mandarlo a su nuevo salón le explicaron el motivo de que la clase E fuera tan "especial", eso lo enojaba porque había fallado en su objetivo de encontrar por si mismo el secreto que guardaba su padre, en un principio había pensado en utilizar lo que sea que escondía su padre pero ahora que conoce un poco mejor la historia sabe que es imposible, porque este era un secreto de gobierno y como aun conserva la esperanza enfrentarse a su padre como iguales no puede permitirse un enemigo tan poderoso como el gobierno.

Así que por el momento y por más que eso le enfadara solo le quedaba aceptar que tendría que convivir con esos alumnos que eran considerados la peor escoria de preparatoria, después de meditarlo un segundo sonrío burlonamente, ese salón no solo le había ganado a él sino también a su padre así que se aseguraría de controlarlos para usarlos y por fin ganarle.

El resto de su caminata se dedico a pensar en la mejor forma de ejecutar su plan, no había una ningún tipo de competencia cerca y él no pensaba quedarse en esa clase mas tiempo del estrictamente necesario así que tenia que pensar en una buena forma en la que pudiera ganarle al director.

De pronto la respuesta le llego como caída del cielo, la razón por la que esos alumnos y su maestro les habían ganado a su padre y a él era por el hecho de que no se dejaban ser controlados, así que la mejor forma en la que podría demostrar su supremacía ante su padre era poner a todos esos rechazados bajo sus ordenes.

Sabia que lo mas probable es que tuviera varios problemas a la hora de controlar a Karma e Isogai, pero estaba seguro que al final lo lograría sin mucho esfuerzo después de todo a pesar de haber perdido contra ellos era consiente de que seguía siendo superior.

Se paro un momento cuando por fin pudo visualizar el salón y soltó un largo suspiro, a pesar de su excelente condición fisíca no estaba acostumbrado a subir ese tipo de colinas, una vez más pensó en lo mucho que disfrutaría humillando a su padre por obligarlo a hacer esto.

Avanzo lentamente hasta llegar al maltrecho edificio, camino por el pasillo en busca de su salón, una vez que lo encontró se detuvo un instante frente a la puerta, tomo una bocanada de aire y levanto un poco la barbilla, intentando demostrar que a pesar que se encontraba ahí seguía siendo superior.

Abrió la puerta en un ágil movimiento y dirigió su mirada a quienes serian sus nuevos compañeros, algunos lo miraban con burla, otros lo veían un tanto desconcertados, pero sin saber por qué fueron unos ojos azulinos que lo observaban fijamente sin ningún tipo de sentimiento los que llamaron su atención.

-Nurufufu, parece que llego su nuevo compañero- el chico se obligo a si mismo a apartar su vista de aquellas profundas lagunas y dirigir su mirada al enorme pulpo amarillo que hablaba- Pasa Asano-kun… bienvenido a la clase E.

Continuara…

Llevo un tiempo queriendo hacer una historia de mas de un capitulo y por fin me anime espero que me salga bien, ustedes que dicen si le sigo o mejor le doy una conclusión en el siguiente cap. Como siempre sus opiniones me ayudaran a saber si sigo escribiendo o mejor me detengo.

¿Me merezco un review?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II. Algo genial

Después de una estúpida presentación que nadie necesitaba pero que el pulpo amarillo se aferro en realizar Asano por fin pudo tomar asiento en el ultimo banco de la ultima fila, lo que le daba una estupenda vista de todos los estudiantes, lo desconcertó un poco que mientras el intento de maestro tomaba lista varios de su compañeros le dispararon sin ningún tipo de titubeo.

-Chicos, ya habíamos acordado no disparar durante la clase no quiero que resulten heridos- dijo Korosensei mientras guardaba los utensilios de belleza que había utilizado en varios alumnos-Ahora bien, comencemos con la clase.

Después de eso Korosensei se volteo hacia el pizarrón y comenzó a escribir varios problemas de matemáticas, Asano se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la clase ya estaba tratando los últimos puntos de un tema que él apenas empezaba a ver, observo a sus compañeros que estaba totalmente tranquilos pesar de que estaban viendo un tema realmente avanzado.

Miro a su enemigo declarado que estaba viendo al pizarrón con expresión despreocupada, parpadeo y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que se había perdido de algo interesante, la manos de Karma que un instante antes había estado en el bolsillo de su pantalón estaba levantada, volteo hacia el maestro y se dio cuenta que este sin dejar de ver el pizarrón sostenía un cuchillo verde con un pañuelo.

-Nurufufu, felicidades Karma-kun, el tiempo que tomas a la hora de sacar el cuchillo y lanzarlo a disminuido, mientras que la velocidad a aumentado considerablemente sin embargo si quieres matarme tendrás que mejorar aun mas- dijo mientras le extendía a su alumno un cuchillo extremadamente pulido.

-Veremos si la próxima vez aun puede detenerlo Korosensei- sonó amenazador y en su rostro se formo una sonrisa burlona.

De pronto una pequeña risa llego hasta Asano, sin saber la razón comenzó a pasear sus ojos en busca de su procedencia hasta que su mirada se detuvo en el chico de coletas que miraba con diversión la escena que protagonizaban alumno y profesor.

Antes de que pudiera ahondar mas en sus pensamientos que comenzaba a tener sobre el chico de cabello azul la voz un tanto chillona del maestro llamo su atención, ya que había comenzado a explicar el tema, a pesar de su facilidad de comprensión Asano no pudo seguir la explicación ya que él apenas comenzaba a ver el tema.

-Ahora aclarare las dudas que tengan- dijo mientras aparecían sus clones y se dirigieron rápidamente a cada alumno- Asano-kun como aun no has visto bien este tema lo trataremos desde el principio.

El resto de las clases fueron similares, Korosensei daba una explicación general y después se dedicaba a tratar las dudas que tuviera cada alumno acerca del tema, el hijo del director se sorprendió al ver la dedicación con la que el maestro trataba a los estudiantes.

Poco después de mediodía el profesor anuncio el fin de sus clases y salió del aula, al instante entro Karasuma.

-¿Dónde esta Bitch-sensei?-pregunto Nakamura.

-Lovro-san le dio un trabajo de último minuto así que no podrá venir el día de hoy, por lo tanto hoy tendrán una hora extra de educación física, mañana repondrán la clase de ingles, vayan a cambiarse-termino de decir mientras salía de la habitación.

Una vez que estuvieron en el patio Asano se dedico de nuevo a observarlos a todos, los trajes eran muy extraños como para educación física pero todos parecían realmente acostumbrados como si estar en esa situación fuera lo mas normal del mundo, cualquiera del edificio principal pensaría que estar en la clase E era lo pero del mundo pero todos los que estaban ahí se veían sumamente tranquilos.

Entonces un gran coraje se instalo en él, si cualquier día se paseara por los pasillos del edificio principal lo único que vería seria alumnos sumamente preocupados por sus calificaciones y ahí donde se supone tendrían que ser miserables solo había felicidad, no pensaba que fuera justo.

Dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, sentía que no necesitaba nada de esa tontería de entrenamiento.

-¿A dónde vas?- se escucho la voz profunda de Karasuma que había dejado de esquivar los ataques de sus alumnos.

-Me voy, no quiero entrenar- hablo con voz firme.

-Aun estamos en clase, no tienes permitido irte- raramente utilizaba ese todo extremadamente autoritario con sus alumno pero sabia que era necesario- Tu padre dio la orden de que te tratáramos como a un alumno normal así que te quedaras hasta que finalice el entrenamiento.

-Entiéndalo Karasuma-sensei, nuestras practicas son muy avanzadas para él- se escucho la voz burlona de Karma- No quiere quedarse porque sabe que no puede llegar a nuestro nivel.

-Puedo ganarle a cualquiera de ustedes- sonrío de lado.

-Si tan seguro estas, elije a cualquiera del grupo para que luche contra ti, si ganas puedes irte pero si pierdes te quedaras sin ningún tipo de replica- dijo Karasuma.

El hijo del presidente medito sus posibilidades, quería una victoria segura así que no podía elegir a los grandulones de la clase, tampoco lucharía contra Karma porque era plenamente consiente de su habilidad en las peleas, no elegiría a una mujer porque según su orgullo quedaría en ridículo, así que se giro y apunto a quien pensó seria la opción mas lógica.

-Lo elijo a él- dijo tranquilamente.

-Muy bien-hablo Karasuma soltando una pequeña risa- Nagisa prepárate, te enfrentaras a Asano.

-Si- dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a estirar sus músculos.

Unos minutos después cuando el entrenador termino de dictar las reglas del enfrentamiento dio inicio lo que para Asano seria la lucha mas corta de toda su vida, cuando Karasuma dio la orden de iniciar se lanzo en contra de Nagisa con todas su fuerzas ya que quería terminar rápidamente, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de el menor sintió como sus oídos y cabeza estallaban, con cada musculo de su cuerpo entumecido solo fue consiente de la pequeña sonrisa del peli-azul mientras ponía el cuchillo de plástico contra su cuello.

Incluso estando en esa situación Asano solo pudo pensar que lo que sea que hubiera hecho Nagisa había sido genial.

Continuara…

Espero que no me quedara aburrido, gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron me hicieron muy feliz.

¿Me merezco un review?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III. Únete a la fila

Para cuando Asano pudo recobrar sus cinco sentidos totalmente la clase ya estaba a punto de terminar, después de burlarse un poco de él y de felicitar al chico de apariencia delicada, los alumnos continuaron como si nada hubiera pasado, Karasuma-sensei en algún momento se le acerco para decirle que dado que obviamente no podría seguir con la clase podía quedarse tranquilo observando pero que al día siguiente repondría el tiempo perdido.

Estaba sentado en el pasto mientras sentía como sus músculos poco a poco iban recobrando movilidad, volvió a mirar a los alumnos que ahora practicaban tranquilamente sus disparos, como si practicar con armas fuera cosa de todos los días, después pensó que posiblemente para ellos si lo era, pero lo que mas le intrigaba era que nadie estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que un alumno de cuerpo delicado y pequeño le ganara en menos de un minuto.

Volvió a ver al chico que lo había derrotado en un instante estaba platicando con Karma y una peli-verde por la que nunca antes se había interesado, aunque después de analizar en su mente varias veces los nombres de los alumnos de la clase pudo llegar a la conclusión de que era Kayano Kaede, después de estar observandola por varios minutos volvió a caer en la conclusión de que nada en ella llamaba su atención.

Su mirada se detuvo por varios segundos en Karma que se encontraba disparando con expresión relajada y una mano en el bolsillo. Entonces sus ojos se detuvieron una vez mas en Nagisa y se pregunto la razón por la que nunca antes se había fijado en él, comenzó a recordar todos los episodios de su vida en los que se había visto involucrado con algún miembro de la clase E y pudo darse cuenta que el peli-azul siempre había estado ahí aunque nunca se había tomado la molestia de ponerle verdadera atención porque no lo consideraba un rival a su altura.

Solo en ese momento pudo comprender lo estúpido que había sido por no haber puesto atención al chico por que definitivamente había algo realmente interesante en él. Se dio cuenta que Nagisa dejo repentinamente de disparar y se giro en su dirección entonces su mirada volvió a toparse con aquellas profundas lagunas llenas de curiosidad que lo invitaban a hundirse por su propia voluntad, pero el contacto fue rápidamente interrumpido cuando la chica llamo la atención de su amigo.

Sintió que alguien lo estaba observando con intensidad así que levanto la mirada solo para encontrase con Karma que tenia el ceño fruncido y sus ojos brillaban de un modo que casi gritaban "amenaza", Asano solo pudo levantar el mentón en un intento de mostrar superioridad pero por primera vez en su vida sintió que no estaba funcionando así que simplemente desvío la mirada y fingió prestar atención a los otros alumnos.

-Nurufufu, haz dedicado mucho tiempo de tu vida en intentar vencer a tu padre, eso es algo realmente admirable pero tal vez ya es hora de que explores otra parte de tus sentimientos, no solo el deseo por la victoria- hablo Korosensei que estaba sentado al lado del chico.

-Ese no es su problema- respondió molesto, ocultando lo mejor que pudo el hecho de que no se había dado cuenta de en que momento había llegado el maestro a su lado.

-Aunque sea solo por una semana eres uno de mis preciados alumnos por lo tanto tu bienestar es muy importante para mi- en su cara aparecieron rayas verdes- Mi consejo es que aunque sea solo por estos pocos días te olvides de la lucha que tienes contra tu padre e intentes encontrar nuevas prioridades.

Después de esas palabras el maestro salió volando, Asano no pudo evitar quedarse pensando en lo que el profesor le había dicho.

-La clase termino podemos ir a casa- escucho que le hablaba una dulce voz, entonces cuando levanto la mirada se topo con Nagisa.

-Yo me quede pensando- fue lo único que logro decir.

-Si, me di cuenta, te veías muy concentrado-sonrío.

-Gracias por avisarme- respondió embobado al ver la sonrisa del mas bajo.

\- Era necesario, no es bueno que te quedes hasta tarde en ocasiones vienen asesinos a intentar matar a Korosensei- se puso un poco mas serio-Yo quería disculparme por lo de hace rato, tu no estas acostumbrado a las cosas que pasan en la clase.

-No tienes que disculparte, yo fui quien acepto el reto ganaste limpiamente, realmente eres genial- era la primera vez en su vida que elogiaba a alguien.

-Gracias pero no es para tanto- dijo avergonzado mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rosa claro.

Sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, estaba a punto de ofrecerse para acompañarlo a su casa cuando alguien los interrumpió.

-¿Nos vamos Nagisa?- se escucho la voz de Karma.

-Si, ya estoy listo- respondió sonriente el chico.

-Hola chicos- llego saludando una sonriente Kaede- Nagisa-kun quería preguntarte si te gustaría ir por un helado- dijo con voz melosa.

-Lo siento pero estábamos a punto de irnos juntos a casa- respondió rápidamente Karma con falsa amabilidad-¿Verdad, Nagisa?

-Emm… si…yo…-comenzó a balbucear por lo tenso que se sentía el ambiente.

-¡Nagisa, Nagisa!- llego Sakura corriendo- Mamá y yo queremos que vengas comer con nosotras como agradecimiento por lo mucho que han subido mis calificaciones y no aceptamos un "no" por respuesta- tomo la mano de su tutor y comenzó a arrastrarlo.

-Lo siento chicos, los veo mañana- apenas pudo pronunciar el peli-azul aunque internamente se sentía aliviado de haber salido de aquella situación.

A unos metros de distancia la niña volteó a ver al trío que habían dejado atrás y les sonrío con superioridad.

-Es hábil la mocosa- dijo Karma mientras sonreía pero a kilómetros se podía notar su molestia.

-Demasiado- coincidió Kaede- Lo siento Asano, pero si quieres llegar hasta él no tienes otra opción mas que unirte a la fila- dijo con voz dulce mientras comenzaba su camino para salir de la montaña junto a su compañero psicópata.

El hijo del presidente solo pudo pensar que estaba dispuesto a aceptar ese reto.

Continuara…

Perdón por tardar tanto pero simplemente el capitulo no quería salir, espero que no me quedara tan mal, me encantaría saber sus opiniones y ya que estamos hablando de lo que piensan muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se han dado tiempo para dejarme un comentario enserio que llena de felicidad leerlos y sobre todo me animan para seguir escribiendo.

¿Me merezco un review?


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV. ¿Es una maestra?

Al día siguiente Asano se levantó media hora antes de lo acostumbrado, no solo porque había planeado llegar más temprano a la escuela sino también porque continuamente mientras dormía un par de ojos azulinos lo acosaban sin ninguna compasión, se repetía en su mente la pequeña sonrisa aparentemente inocente que Nagisa le había mostrado mientras ponía el cuchillo contra su cuello y a pesar de toda la fascinación que sentía por las acciones del más bajo no pudo evitar que un escalofrío de miedo le recorriera lentamente el cuerpo, sacudió un poco la cabeza para olvidarse de todos esos pensamientos y comenzó a prepararse para partir.

Cuando entro al salón de clases ninguno de sus compañeros había llegado lo cual no le sorprendió ya que además de que había salido de su casa extremadamente temprano recuerda haber escuchado una conversación donde la mayoría de los alumnos se ponía de acuerdo para hacer una actividad en el bosque antes de que comenzaran las clases.

Después de estar cinco minutos viendo a la nada o más precisamente observando fijamente el escritorio de cierto chico de cabellera azul escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse, por ella aparecieron su enemigo declarado y su pequeña obsesión platicando alegremente, esa escena le incomodo mucho así que se movió un poco provocando que su silla hiciera un poco de ruido haciendo que los otros dos salieran de su mundo.

-Buenos días Asano-kun- saludo con una sonrisa el chico de coletas.

-Buenos días- saluda seco porque no quiere dejar ver sus emociones.

Observa como Karma le dirige una mirada desinteresada y regresa su atención a su acompañante, el más bajo se sienta en su lugar mientras que el pelirrojo lo sigue de cerca, mientras observa por la ventana con expresión cansada escucha atentamente lo que dicen los otros dos, escucha el nombre de una película de ninjas que ha estado de moda últimamente y entiende que están tratando solo temas irrelevantes posiblemente porque él está ahí.

Mientras los dos amigos trataban el tema de cómo le había ido a Nagisa el día anterior con su alumna es cuando empieza a llegar el resto de la clase, todos ellos entran con un poco de tierra en la ropa pero sonriendo y hablando animadamente, como si estar en el instituto fuera lo más agradable del mundo, una vez mas no pudo evitar mirarlos con odio, ya que él a pesar de ser el mejor de su clase y prácticamente un dios para sus compañeros jamás ha experimentado esa felicidad por estar en la escuela.

Al igual que el día anterior Korosensei daba los temas y después resolvía dudas, en todo momento los alumnos no perdían oportunidad de intentar matarlo, en una ocasión mientras miraba a Nagisa se dio cuenta como este cambiaba su expresión normalmente tranquila a una totalmente fría, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de parpadear cuando el chico saco su pistola y disparo en dirección de su profesor que discutía con Karma por lo que parecía ser un helado.

-¡Nyaaaa!- grito el maestro, girando más lento de lo que normalmente hacía para poder ver al estudiante que lo había atacado- ¡Nagisa-kun casi logras herirme!

-Pero ese no es mi trabajo Korosensei- sonrío de una forma que Asano solo podía describir como tenebrosa.

Antes de que el maestro pudiera reaccionar Karma ya lo estaba atacando con los cuchillos, por casi veinte segundos los movimientos del pulpo fueron lo suficientemente lentos como para que el pelirrojo casi lograra matarlo, pero después de superar el shock inicial Korosensei comenzó a recuperar su velocidad.

-Esa fue una excelente combinación chicos me alegra que estén trabajando juntos- en su rostro aparecieron las rayas verdes- Y por esa razón tendrán tarea extra, nurufufu-después de dejarles una enorme cantidad de tarea salió del salón.

La puerta fue abierta con un fuerte golpe y por ella entro una rubia que parecía sacada de una revista de modelos.

-Hola mocosos- saludo mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas sobre el escritorio.

-Bitch-sensei, ¿Cómo le fue ayer?- pregunto Yada con verdadero entusiasmo.

-Excelente, el tipo fue una presa fácil, basto una sonrisa y una mirada coqueta para que bajara la guardia- se jacto feliz de la vida por su logro.

-¿Y obtuvo algún regalo?-pregunto Nakamura.

-Por supuesto- dijo mostrando un enorme anillo que tenía incrustado un rubí- este es el símbolo de su familia, la empresa de exportaciones que manejaba este hombre es totalmente legal, así que este anillo me podrá servir para abrirme paso en muchos lugares.

Asano se sentía un poco desconcertado por el hecho de que a pesar de que la mujer se veía totalmente despreocupada cuando volvió a hablar se había puesto inusualmente seria.

-Si la empresa es totalmente legal, ¿Por qué le pidieron acabar con él?-hablo Isogai un poco pensativo.

-El hombre había tomado la presidencia hace poco, pero en este corto tiempo los ingresos de la compañía habían disminuido- se cruzó de brazos mientras explicaba la situación- Así que estuvo a punto de meterse en negocios turbios para intentar rescatarla, pero cuando lo hiciera seria solo cuestión de tiempo para que se fueran a la banca rota- suspiro- Por ese motivo algunos inversionista contactaron con mi maestro.

De pronto todo el salón se llenó con los halagos que le hacían los estudiantes a la rubia al parecer realmente emocionados por lo que había hecho la mujer, para Asano era realmente extraño que los alumnos se sintieran tan emocionado por saber que su maestra extermino a alguien.

-¿Se supone que esto es una clase?- las palabras fueron pronunciadas sin darse cuenta, pero para desgracia de Asano lo dijo justo cuando la clase había guardado silencio por un momento, entonces todas las miradas se posaron sobre él.

-Pero si es el mocoso nuevo, la victima de Nagisa-kun- hablo la maestra, su voz sonó entre sensual y amenazadora- Creo que aún no te he dado la bienvenida a este salón- se acercó hasta su asiento con paso gatuno- Así que lo hare ahora.

El hijo del presidente noto como todos sus compañeros sonreían burlonamente, entonces cuando fijo su mirada en la mujer; ella se encontraba extremadamente cerca, sintió las manos de la rubia en sus mejillas y antes de que pudiera alejarse ya se encontraba envuelto en un beso francés totalmente apasionado.

Una vez que el contacto finalizo después de tan solo diez segundos la mujer dio media vuelta y camino hasta su escritorio.

-Ahora formen parejas y practiquen como mantener las conversaciones- dijo mientras se sentaba-Nagisa, haz equipo con el nuevo una vez que reaccione.

-Si Bitch-sensei- contestó.

Nagisa se sentó cerca de Asano cuando este se recuperó del beso represivo de la mujer.

-¿Ella realmente es una maestra?- fue lo único que pudo prenunciar.

\- Claro que sí, ella es una buena maestra, una excelente asesina y sobre todo una gran perra- dijo Nagisa sonriendo.

Continuara…

¡Hola a todos!, de corazón me disculpo por lo mucho que me tarde en subir el capítulo pero simplemente no quería quedar, no sabía muy bien cómo crear el capítulo pero me imagine a Bitch-sensei dándole un beso a Asano y no pude evitar escribirlo.

¿Me merezco un review?


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V. Dolor y compasión

Después de que Asano pudo asimilar el hecho de que su maestra de inglés le había dado un beso francés disfruto de dos horas seguidas en compañía de su interesante compañero Shiota Nagisa.

En ocasiones podía sentir como un par de miradas intentaban taladrarlo sin ninguna compasión sin embargo en algún momento dejo de prestarles atención porque le era tan fácil perderse en esa mirada azulina que lo demás dejaba de tener importancia y sobre todo le era imposible escuchar algo que no fuera la melodiosa voz del peli-azul mientras hablaba inglés fluidamente.

Sintió un gran vacío cuando la clase finalizo porque Nagisa regreso al lado de Karma y Kaede, mientras el chico de coletas se alejaba pudo notar como el pelirrojo lo miraba con superioridad de una forma muy parecida a la de la niña que el día anterior había alejado a Nagisa de ellos.

Su clase de educación física paso con extrema tranquilidad o por lo menos la suficiente tranquilidad que puede haber en una clase donde están entrenado con juegos muy divertidos las diferentes formas en las que podían matar a su profesor, a la hora de practicar la puntería Asano se permitió sonreír con autosuficiencia ya que la mayoría de sus disparos habían dado en el blanco.

La facilidad que tenía para aprender era una de las razones por las que siempre recibía halagos, estaba seguro que de encontrarse en el edificio principal sus compañeros ya lo estuvieran rodeando felicitándolo por su magnífica forma de adaptarse a las nuevas enseñanzas, casi de forma involuntaria giro un poco la cabeza para ver a los estudiantes de la clase E y solo se encontró con que todos estaban muy atentos viendo una competencia que mantenían Chiba y Hayami, entonces tuvo que recordarse que en este lugar no besaban el suelo por donde caminaba.

Cuando por fin término la clase, se cambió rápidamente y espero fuera del edificio con el propósito de ofrecerle a su pequeña obsesión acompañarlo a casa, sin embargo cuando el chico salió no lo hizo solo, a su lado se encontraba Karma hablando tranquilamente con él, no podía entender porque pero algo en esa escena simplemente no le gustaba, entonces el más alto dijo algo que hizo reír a Nagisa; entonces un pequeño dolor se instaló en su pecho, no era grande pero si desagradable.

-Hasta mañana Asano-kun, recuerda no quedarte hasta tarde- dijo el joven de caderas pronunciadas mientras el luchador compulsivo solo lo ignoro.

Y sin decir nada mas Nagisa se fue, sin darle tiempo de decir algo y sin darle la oportunidad de tomar el valor suficiente para acercarse a él-

Asano llego a su casa sintiéndose extrañamente frustrado pero sobre todo confundido, porque para el hijo del director no era lógico que un simple chico removiera tantas cosas en él, se suponía que el solo iba a esa clase para cumplir el castigo de una apuesta, no para quedar impresionado por las habilidades de un típico estudiante de secundaria.

Esa noche antes de dormir sus pensamientos traían continuamente un solo nombre a su cabeza y sus sueños lo traicionaron mostrándole imágenes de aquellas dos horas de ingles.

Al día siguientes las clases de Korosensei estuvieron tranquilas, con su forma de estudio habitual y los intentos de asesinato normales, a la hora del receso saco un libro para entretenerse ya que no tenía ganas de comer o más bien saco un libro para fingir que leía mientras observaba como Nagisa platicaba amenamente con Sugino.

-Vas a desgastarlo si sigues mirándolo de esa forma- se escucho una voz tranquila un poco burlona a su lado.

Asano giro rápidamente la cabeza para ver quien le hablaba, descubrió sentada a su lado a su compañera Kayano que le sonreía de abiertamente, eso fue algo que lo desconcertó un poco ya que desde que llego el único que le había sonreído había sido el chico de coletas.

-No sé de qué me hablas- dijo frunciendo el ceño, levantando una vez más la barrera para ocultar un poco la vergüenza que sentía al haber sido descubierto.

-Eres un increíble mentiroso, pero yo he actuado desde que era una niña a mí no puedes ocultarme nada-su tono de voz sonó divertido.

-Insisto, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando-hablo de forma cortante.

-Si claro- dijo de forma sarcástica- ¿Por qué no intentas acercarte a los demás?

-No es algo que me interese- miro por la ventana, intentando esquivar la mirada de su compañera, algo dentro de él gritaba que si la miraba a los ojos no saldría nada bueno-¿Cuál es el motivo de que me estés hablando?

-Bueno supongo que me recuerdas un poco a mí- sonrío tristemente recordando la barrera que había mantenido entre ella y sus compañeros durante mucho tiempo- Si tan solo te dieras el tiempo para conocerlos estoy segura que después ya no querrás alejarte de este lugar-después de decir esto se levantó y se alejó de su más reciente compañero.

Después del receso las horas pasaron con suma tranquilidad, a la hora de inglés se aseguró de no abrir la boca más que lo estrictamente necesario ya que lo último que deseaba era otro beso de su maestra.

Una vez que estuvieron en el patio para llevar a cabo la clase de educación física Karasuma los dirigió al bosque donde ya se encontraban unas cajas repletas de armas y municiones, unas azules y las otras rojas, al ver esto los ojos de sus compañeros brillaron con felicidad.

-Muy bien ya que la última vez que tuvimos esta clase de competencia les ayudó mucho lo repetiremos, después de analizarlo con el pulpo decidimos que el equipo perdedor tendrá el triple de tarea-hablo Karasuma.

-Nurufufufu, espero que luchen aún mejor que la última vez-Korosensei ya se encontraba en la zona donde estarían los asesinados.

-Para evitar que el encuentro final entre Nagisa y Karma se repita ambos pertenecerán al equipo azul los demás pueden decidir a qué equipo quieren pertenecer.

-Pues yo me uniré de nuevo al equipo rojo, sin Karma necesitaran a alguien que los dirija- Nakamura comenzó a tomar sus armas con municiones rojas.

-Yo quiero pertenecer de nuevo al equipo azul- dijo Isogai dirigiéndose a la caja.

Así uno a uno fueron eligiendo el equipo al que deseaban unirse, como Asano no entendía muy bien lo que estaban haciendo terminaron metiéndolo al equipo rojo por no decidirse.

-Esta vez no nos tomaras por sorpresa- una vez que comenzó la batalla grito Terasaka corriendo hacia Karasuma con pistola en mano, cuando llego hasta el entrenador se vio realmente confundido

-Ese idiota debió ponerme atención-sonaba molesta pero sus labios ocultaban una pequeña sonrisa.

-Realmente eres muy ingenuo si pensaste que Nagisa usaría el mismo escondite dos veces- en ese momento una mata de cabello verde atravesó el lugar le disparo en el pecho a Terasaka y se perdió una vez más en el bosque.

Durante mucho tiempo Asano se dedicó a ocultarse de sus compañeros ya que la rubia le había dado libertad para que se moviera lo mejor que podía en el bosque. Mientras se adentraba un poco más en el bosque alejándose de sus compañeros vio algo que lo dejo helado, Karma y Nagisa estaban besándose sin notar nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

En ese momento el hijo del presidente se dio cuenta de dos cosas, la razón por la que le molestaba cada vez que Nagisa hablaba con el pelirrojo era porque sentía que jamás iba a poder alcanzarlo y la segunda cosa que comprendió en ese instante o más bien acepto era que estaba terriblemente enamorado del chico de ojos zafiro.

Por eso no se sorprendió cuando un terrible dolor se instaló en su pecho con unas ganas aterradoras de destrozarlo por dentro, el nudo en su garganta hacia que tuviera dificultades para respirar y sus ojos quemaban por las lágrimas que pedían con fuerza salir.

Sin embargo dejo de lado su dolor y sin saber cómo su mano ya se encontraba tomando fuertemente la pistola en dirección a los tortolos, su mente analítica gritaba que disparará, así si lograba asesinarlos el resto de sus compañeros lo seguirían y podría llevar el plan en contra de su padre. Pero él sabía que eran solo escusas que se había inventado en el último segundo para poder mantener la cabeza fría.

Entonces a lo lejos entre las ramas de unos árboles bajos pudo notar unos brillantes cabellos verdes, Kaede le estaba apuntando con la pistola en una clara señal de que protegería a sus compañeros. Suspiro frustrado y bajo el arma sabiendo que no podría ganarle a la chica.

Antes de marcharse sin querer sus ojos se toparon directamente con los de la joven y aunque está aún lo miraba fríamente pudo notar que la chica sentía compasión por él.

Y la odio por eso.

Continuara…

Simplemente sé que no tengo escusas. Aun así espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias por leer ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI. Una noche larga

Después de haber visto aquellos solo empezó a correr por el bosque lo mejor que pudo, Asano no recuerda muy bien como lo hizo solo sabe que le disparo a una chica de lentes y a alguien que intento matarlo con unos cuchillos antes de que un disparo que no sabía de donde había salido terminara con su participación en el juego, luego de eso simplemente se fue a donde debían estar los que habían sido asesinados, aunque solo les dio una mirada rápida pudo notar que en su mayoría eran azules los que estaban ahí.

Pasaron otros diez minutos en los que llegaron tanto azules como rojos, la última en ser asesinada había sido Kaede quien después de llegar se había puesto a platicar alegremente con unas compañeras pero cuando estas se distrajeron se escabullo a un rincón con la mirada perdida, Asano pensó que lo más probable era que ella estuviera recordando lo mismo que él.

Una vez más aquella perturbadora imagen se repitió en su mente, Asano sacudió ligeramente la cabeza intentando eliminar aquel recuerdo tan maligno pero este simplemente se negaba a desaparecer, así que decidió concentrar su atención en analizar la situación de los equipos, casi todos los del equipo azul se encontraban ahí, solo faltaban dos y en el bosque aún se encontraban siete jugadores de los rojos, para el hijo del director esto era sin duda una victoria segura pero una vez más pudo comprender el hecho de que no podía analizar a la clase E, después de todo estos siempre se alejaban de sus planes.

De uno en uno pudo ver a los del equipo rojo salir del bosque desde diferentes puntos con manchas azules en la ropas y una ligera sonrisa resignada en sus rostro, poco después de que los rojos llegaran a la zona delos asesinados de entre los arboles a parecieron Karma y Nagisa, totalmente tranquilos como si haberle ganado a siete de sus compañeros fuera totalmente normal.

-Nurufufu, sus habilidades por separado pueden ser impresionantes y juntas pueden ser incluso aterradoras- dijo el pulpo viendo con orgullo a sus dos estudiantes.

-Supongo que esto era inevitable-hablo Karasuma en un suspiro- ¡El equipo ganador es el azul al tener como sobrevivientes a Karma y Nagisa!-pero muchos no ponían atención porque estaban festejando.

-Son una combinación monstruosa-Opino Irina cruzada de brazos.

Mientras todos hablaban de batalla que se había llevado a cabo Asano no pudo evitar mirar como discretamente Karma y Nagisa se tomaban por un momento de las manos y se sonreían ligeramente, el mensaje para el chico fue claro estaban felices de haber vivido eso juntos.

Le sorprendió que Karma a pesar de su carácter pudiera tener aquella expresión tan pacifica en su rostro, sin ningún rastro de burla que generalmente siempre poseía y pensó que se debía a que estaba cerca del peli-azul.

-Después de todo son una pareja destinada a ser- escucho que alguien le hablaba a su lado en un suspiro.

Kaede estaba junto a él mirando con los ojos un poco acuosos a los recién llegados, cuando sintió la mirada de Asano sobre ella volteo a verlo y le sonrió tristemente, después de eso cerro un momento los ojos; después que los abrió casi toda la tristeza había desaparecido, sin embargo el hijo del director podía notar una pizca de dolor en los ojos de la chica.

Una vez que recibió la tarea extra que tenía que realizar se fue a su casa sin siquiera intentar hablar con Nagisa, ya no estaba para eso, solo quería escapar de esa montaña que lo hacía sentir encerrado, quería regresar a su mundo donde él podía tomar las riendas de las acciones que realizaban las personas a su alrededor y así no verse sorprendido por actos que se salían completamente de sus planes,

Llego a su casa y comenzó a hacer la tarea casi automáticamente los temas no se le hicieron complicados ya que aunque solo llevara pocos días en esa clase ya se había puesto al corriente con las materias.

Después de eso pensó en cincuenta maneras de controlar a los alumnos de la clase E, también pensó en las diferentes maneras en que podía derrotar a su padre y anoto en su agenda todas las cosas que tendría que hacer en el edificio principal una vez que todo tomara su curso.

Se recostó en la cama y miro su reloj, eran apenas la 9:30p.m. pero ya no sentía ganas de quedarse despierto, solo quería que ese maldito día terminara de una vez por todas, durante la tarde se había sentido extremadamente cansado como sin un gran peso lo invadiera sin embargo ya estando envuelto por la oscuridad simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño.

Y todo se repetía de nuevo, en ese momento de tranquilidad Asano no podía dejar de pensar lo que había sucedido en el juego, la mayoría de las veces sus recuerdos se quedaban hasta el beso, otros hasta la mirada de Kayano y algunos pocos llegaban hasta la sonrisa de la chica. En la mente del estudiante prodigio Nagisa y Karma se habían besado 2476 veces, Kaede lo había observado con lastima en 1385 ocasiones y había sonreído 683 veces de manera triste.

Se recostó de lado y cerro fuertemente los ojos, intentando inútilmente que el dolor que se había formado aquella tarde en su pecho desapareciera, sin desearlo un quejido lastimero se escapó de entre sus labios, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender de forma irregular por su rostro al estar recostado de lado, una tras otra salían sin compasión a pesar de que seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados intentando retenerlas, a estas alturas el nudo en su garganta que al principio era pequeño había crecido tanto que ya no le permitía respirar con normalidad, los ligeros sollozos que emitía hacían eco en la gran habitación y taladraban su mente al escucharlos, como si desearan grabar en lo más profundo de su memoria lo débil que había sido esa noche.

Solo llevaba conviviendo con el chico de ojos zafiro por tres días, era totalmente ilógico que le doliera tanto el saber que no podría estar a su lado pero algo dentro de él y no lograba comprender si en su mente o en su corazón tenía una disposición sumamente diferente con respecto a esta situación, definitivamente algo dentro de Asano se negaba ver a Nagisa como perdido.

En medio de aquel llanto desesperado maldijo y bendijo el día en que había realizado aquella estúpida apuesta con su padre, se odio a si mismo por haberla perdido, detesto el hecho de haber terminado en la clase E, pero sobre todas las cosas sintió unas ganas asesinas contra el pensamiento de que no le importaría realizar mil veces aquella apuesta con su padre y perder en todas las ocasiones si eso lo llevaba a aquel lunes cuando abrió la puerta y se topó con la mirada azulina que se convirtió en su perdición.

El hijo del presidente sabía que él no era alguien que sufre por ese tipo de cosas, nunca en su vida se había realmente preocupado por las relaciones que mantenía con otras personas, como en la clase A; podía tener súbditos pero no amigos verdaderos y estaba bien porque no era algo que realmente necesitara, siempre había podido distinguir cuando una persona era atractiva y le llamaba la atención pero nunca se había tenido que preocupar por sentimientos tan mundanos como lo era para él el amor.

Sin embargo algo en el chico de apariencia femenina lo atraía en sobre manera, era como si Nagisa poseyera el canto de sirena que lo llamaba sin darle oportunidad de negarse para llevarlo directo a su destrucción.

Después de casi dos horas el llanto poco a poco comenzó a disminuir, a estas alturas Nagisa y Karma ya se habían besado 3895 veces, la peliverde lo había mirado tristemente en 2164 y había sonreído tristemente 1037 veces.

Una vez más deseo que la semana por fin llegara a su fin para poder huir lejos de aquella clase, para poder alejarse de todo aquello que le estaba causando el terrible dolor que no había desaparecido a pesar de que su llanto ya se había detenido completamente.

Anhelaba con toda su alma poder regresar a su vida normal donde no había absolutamente nadie que podía lastimarlo tan fácilmente por unas simples acciones, donde su único propósito volvería a ser el de ganarle a su padre y poder mostrar su superioridad.

El cansancio por fin comenzó a hacerle efecto y poco a poco se dejó envolver por el mundo de los sueños que lo arrastraban irremediablemente a aquella mirada que tanto lo volvía loco.

Continuara…

Una enorme disculpa por tardarme tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo, pero normalmente llego muy cansada del trabajo y cada vez que intento escribir me empiezo a quedar dormida, pero créanme que no pasa un día en no intento escribir aunque sea una palabra. Pienso terminar la historia en dos capítulos más porque tengo un one-shot que me niego a escribir hasta no haber terminado primero aquí. Enserio espero que puedan perdonarme por mi tardanza.

Gracias por leer :3

¿Me merezco un review?


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII. Amenaza

Abrió sus ojos lentamente los sentía muy pesados pero aun así no podía simplemente cerrarlos y volver a dormir, ya que el sueño había desaparecido completamente, lentamente se incorporó y permaneció sentado un par de minutos con los pies descalzos tocando el suelo, dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor, su cuarto aún estaba totalmente oscuro lo que significaba que aún no había comenzado a clarear, Asano paso la mano por su rostro en un intento inútil de despejar su mente, su cuerpo se sentía extremadamente entumido y aun así sabía que por más que hiciera el intento de dormir no lo lograría.

Se levantó cansadamente de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño sin siquiera molestarse en prender las luces, una vez dentro su mano se dirigió automáticamente al interruptor y rápidamente el baño se llenó de una luz blanquecina. Se paró enfrente del enorme espejo y lo que vio no le gusto para nada, su piel había adquirido un tinte pálido, remarcando más la oscuras ojeras que se acababan de formar y sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados, para él era una imagen simplemente patética y sin poder evitarlo lleno de frustración dio un golpe fuerte a la pared, una vez más miro su reflejo pero esta vez con un odio profundo porque su imagen solo resaltaba lo débil que había sido.

Entro en la regadera prácticamente huyendo de su deprimente reflejo, en lugar de girar la llave del agua caliente abrió la del agua fría, quería despejar su mente a toda costa y que desapareciera de su rostro cualquier rastro que indicara que había estado llorando, pero una y otra vez sin ninguna compasión aquella imagen lo asaltaba burlándose de él, a estas alturas ya había perdido la cuanta de cuantas veces Karma y Nagisa se habían besado en su mente, pero en todas y cada una de ellas había dolido como cuando lo presencio.

Paso en la ducha más tiempo del que normalmente lo hacía sin embargo no se preocupó por el horario porque sabía que aún era muy temprano, se alistaba únicamente por monotonía, era un títere sin vida únicamente moviéndose para repetir todas las acciones que realizaba en su vida diaria.

Comió casi automáticamente sin saborear nada de aquel que de seguro era un delicioso desayuno, su mirada estaba perdida y su mente se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros de él.

-¿Y cómo te va en tu nueva clase?- Asano logro identificar el toque de burla que guardaban las palabras de su padre.

-Normal- dijo simplemente porque no tenía ganas de ahondar más en el tema, por primera vez desde que había entrado al comedor se atrevió a enfrentarse a la mirada de su padre, quien a pesar de que siempre lo veía con superioridad había una pisca de compasión, la cual desapareció rápidamente.

-Me alegra que te diviertas- y el tono burlesco hizo acto de presencia una vez más, el hombre jamás lo admitiría pero estaba un tanto preocupado por su hijo, este se veía tan distante que simplemente se le hacía extraño-¿Has encontrado a alguien interesante?- pregunto intentando descubrir algo más.

Asano dio un pequeño casi imperceptible respingo en su asiento, pero que fue fácilmente captado por lo analíticos ojos de su progenitor.

-Tengo que irme se me hace tarde- corto rápidamente la conversación para después levantarse y salir del comedor. El chico pensó que tenía suficiente con su propia mente torturándolo como para además sumarle las constantes burlas de su padre si llegaba a enterarse de que prácticamente tenia aquello conocido como corazón roto.

Tomo su mochila y salió de casa dentro de las condiciones de la apuesta estaba el hecho de que no podría utilizar ninguno de los autos de la casa, así que tenía que caminar todas las mañanas al instituto más aparte subir aquella desastrosa colina.

Realizo todo el trayecto en más tiempo del que normalmente le tomaba, no quería entrar a clase y verlos, pensó en escapar pero rechazo rápidamente la idea, después de todo él no era ningún cobarde y aunque la mayoría pensaría que estaba huyendo de la clase E tenía claro que aquella chica de cabellos verdes sabría perfectamente de que deseaba alejarse.

El hijo del presidente entro al salón de clase donde ya se encontraban la mayoría de sus compañeros, algunos le dirigieron una rápida mirada para después seguir instantáneamente con sus diversas platicas, Asano entro y camino con tranquilidad a su asiento, era como el primer día de clase en ese salón donde levantaba la barbilla con seguridad en una clara demostración de la superioridad que existía entre él y el resto de la clase.

-¿Qué te pareció el entrenamiento de ayer?- escucho una melodiosa voz que por un segundo le pareció la más dulce del mundo.

-Fue algo realmente muy entretenido- se obligó a sí mismo a guardar la calma- nunca pensé que entre ustedes había este tipo de competencias- aunque se ahorró el hecho de mencionar que la clase no le importaba en absoluto antes de que comenzaran a meterse en sus planes.

-La verdad es que al principio solo habíamos tenido enfrentamientos contra Korosensei y Karasuma-sensei- el chico sonaba tranquilo e incluso divertido al hablar sobre eso.

-Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que les llevo a tener una competencia entre ustedes?- no sabía el por qué pero comenzaba a tener curiosidad por aquella clase.

Nagisa lo medito seriamente por unos cuantos segundos para después sonreír de una forma tan encantadora que opacaba todas sus anteriores sonrisas.

-Lo hicimos porque deseábamos poder comunicarnos mejor-respondió con sinceridad.

Asano estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando se escuchó la puerta abrirse, ambos voltearon hacia ella por instinto, Karma acababa de llegar. El hijo del presidente pensó que el pelirrojo se enojaría por el hecho de que Nagisa estuviera platicando con él pero en lugar de eso simplemente miro por una milésima de segundo al de ojos azules que fue correspondida con un leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte de este, para después dirigirse a su asiento siendo saludado por sus compañeros.

-Bueno Asano me voy, después seguimos platicando- se despidió con un movimiento de la mano y se fue con su compañero pelirrojo, los observo un poco hasta que ya no soporto las miradas tan intensas que se lanzaban.

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, cuando toco la sesión de los clones parecía que Korosensei se había dado cuenta de su estado de ánimo y en medio de las explicaciones hacia unas cuantas bromas ridículas que aunque jamás lo admitirá en su momento lo ayudaron a que pudiera distraerse y a la vez concentrarse en la lección.

A la hora del almuerzo decidió salir al bosque, había intentado permanecer en el aula pero estando allí era consciente de las miradas y de los roces supuestamente accidentales que mantenían los chicos.

Se sentó en un tronco sin nada más que hacer, al salir de su casa no tomo su almuerzo y aunque traía dinero no tenía ganas de ir a la cafetería y encontrarse con los lame-botas de sus compañeros de la clase A.

-Toma- levanto la mirada para encontrarse con Kayano que le tendía una caja de almuerzo- No es veneno, así que no te preocupes- dijo la peli-verde un poco divertida al ver la cara que ponía el chico.

-¿Siempre traes dos almuerzos?-pregunto tomando el paquete.

-No, es solo una vieja costumbre- dijo sentándose a un lado de él.

-¿Vieja costumbre?- no sabía por qué pero realmente no le costaba mantener conversaciones con esa chica.

-Antes de enterarme de que Nagisa y Karma salían solía hacer un almuerzo extra para dárselo a Nagisa, pero al final siempre terminaba arrepintiéndome- sonrió con tristeza- Sin embargo un día tome el valor necesario y lo busque para dárselo, los encontré besándose en este mismo lugar-miro a su alrededor- Sin embargo las sigo haciendo los almuerzos porque si un día me detengo seria como darme por vencida y aun no estoy preparada para eso.

Ninguno de los dos agrego nada y se dedicaron a comer en silencio.

Después del almuerzo las clases siguieron tranquilamente, Bitch-sensei se puso a contar varios de sus trabajos en inglés y todos tenían que escribirlos mientras ella los relataba, quien no pudiera hacerlo recibiría un beso francés represivo, nunca en su vida estuvo tan feliz de dominar el inglés.

Durante la hora de educación física Karasuma recibió una llamada que hizo que les diera la salida temprano, la mayoría felices se fueron retirando del lugar haciendo diversos planes, él sé que un rato sentado en el césped pues no quería irse a casa tan rápido, Kayano también se sentó a su lado como horas antes durante el almuerzo, no había señales de Korosensei pues al terminar con sus clase dijo que iría a un concierto en Estados Unidos, Nagisa y Karma acababan de salir del edificio pues como la peli-verde habían rechazado las invitaciones de sus amigos.

-¿Aun no piensan irse chicos?-pregunto Nagisa con amabilidad acercándose a ellos.

-Tal vez quieran tener un momento romántico- dijo con burla y un poco de maldad el pelirrojo.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no nos prestas a Nagisa?- respondió mordazmente la chica.

-Lo siento pero ya tenemos planes- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lastima, ya será en otra ocasión- frigio pesar.

-Lo dudo- sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Me perdí de algo?-pregunto el peli-azul confundido.

-Claro que no-respondió Karma-¿Nos vamos?

-Si- sonrío radiantemente.

-Me temo que nadie se marchara por el momento-escucharon una voz amenazante a su espaldas.

Todos voltearon rápidamente para ver de dónde provenía la voz y al identificarlo tres de ellos se pusieron en guardia.

-Takaoka…

Continuara…

Como lo dije la última vez no tengo excusas, solo espero que puedan perdonarme.

Gracias por leer ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo VIII. Sin arrepentimiento

Cuando Asano se volteo a verlo se topó con un hombre un tanto robusto, con múltiples cicatrices tanto en el rostro como en los brazos, su mirada gritaba a los cuatro vientos "locura", sintió extrañamente una ansiedad recorrerle la espalda como si de un escalofrió se tratara. Intento recordad el lugar donde había visto a aquel tipo hasta que después de unos cuantos segundos recordó el currículo que había visto en el escritorio de su padre muchos meses atrás, solo que en la foto el hombre no tenía todas esas cicatrices.

Giro ligeramente la cabeza para observar a sus compañeros los tres estaban serios con el ceño fruncido, con el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante, parecía como si en cualquier momento fueran a lanzarse contra el hombre, solo poso sobre ellos su mirada unos instantes pero pudo notar como los tres analizaban la situación de manera rápida.

-¿Acaso no están felices de verme?- dijo el hombre burlón mostrando sus amarillentos dientes en una amplia y perturbadora sonrisa.

\- Claro que nos da gusto verte, solo nos sorprendimos por esas horribles cicatrices que parecen haber aumentado- hablo el pelirrojo sarcástico, por un segundo Asano pensó que la actitud de Karma era normal pero se dio cuenta que no era así cuando noto que la barbilla del psicópata estaba hacia abajo.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- la voz de Kayano salió cortante, a diferencia de Karma parecía que ella no tenía la paciencia para mantener una conversación hipócrita antes de pasar a cosas seria.

-¿No es obvio?, he venido a visitarlos, aunque si quieren que sea sincero he venido especialmente a ver a Nagisa-kun- dijo mientras se relamía los labios de manera perturbadora.

El hijo del presidente no pudo evitar sentir asco de la forma en la que el desconocido pronunciaba el nombre de Nagisa y por los gruñidos que escucho al lado de él podía deducir que Karma y Kayano también lo odiaron.

-¿Cómo escapaste de tu encierro?- dijo Nagisa de manera fría sin apartar ni siquiera un segundo la mirada del hombre.

-Aunque no lo crean sigo teniendo unos cuantos subordinados en altos rangos que me respetan- dio un paso hacia adelante y al instante los tres mejoraron su postura de ataque.

-¿Hablas de los subordinados que torturaste para que te obedecieran?- la peliverde meraba a su antiguo profesor como si quisiera atravesarlo.

-Vaya, vaya, parece ser cierto que ya no actúas como una torpe sin habilidad- dijo centrando su atención por un instante en la única chica.

-¿Quién se supone que te dijo eso?- pregunto Karma atrayendo la atención de Takaoka.

-Me lo dijo el idiota sin un ojo cuando me encontró- sonrió burlonamente al ver el rostro un tanto contorsionado de los jóvenes.

-¿Por qué diablos te busco él?- la cara de la chica se tiño de rojo de puro coraje.

-Para ayudarme obviamente, para que yo pudiera reunirme con ustedes sin que el pulpo estuviera aquí-sus amarillentos dientes volvieron a ser visibles cuando la sonrisa de extendió casi de oreja a oreja.

-Chicos no puedo contactarme con Karasuma-sensei-se escuchó la voz de Ritsu desde el bolsillo del chaleco de Nagisa.

Lo estrepitosa risa de Takaoka hizo varios pájaros que se encontraban en los arboles salieran volando.

-Claro que no lo puedes contactar, en estos momentos debe estar en una zona restringida siendo informado de mi fuga, así que no se preocupen tenemos el tiempo suficiente para divertirnos juntos- volvió a relamerse los labios.

-Puedo contactar con el resto del grupo- sugirió Ritsu.

-¡Estupendo!, llevo mucho deseando verlos a todos reunidos- fingió alegría.

-No lo hagas Ritsu, no podemos exponerlos- dijo Nagisa.

-Pero… - intento alegar.

-Hazle caso, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto- Karma apoyo la decisión de Nagisa.

Asano no pudo evitar pensar en toda la historia ellos compartían y que él desconocía.

Entonces todo se dio en un segundo Karma se abalanzo contra el hombre pero este no tuvo mucha dificultad en esquivarlo, el pelirrojo analizaba cada pocos segundos la situación una vez que tomo el ritmo sus golpes comenzaron a acertar mas seguido, sin embargo Takaoka también lograba pasar las defensas del menor.

El hombre no podía compararse con Karasuma pero seguía siendo fuerte y extremadamente peligro, en un momento que vio una pequeña abertura en la defensa del pelirrojo hizo que este perdiera el equilibrio y cuando lo logro lo lanzo lejos, logrando que el cuerpo de Karma provocara golpe seco al chocar contra el piso.

-Siempre has sido muy impulsivo pero aun no es tiempo de luchar contra ti- dijo respirando ruidosamente por la agitación que había causado su pequeña pelea, saco un cuchillo y al instante todos estaban una vez más en guardia, pero en lugar de amenazarlos lo lanzo cerca de Nagisa- Ahora tú y yo tendremos un enfrentamiento como la última vez.

Sin embargo Nagisa no dio señales de moverse de su lugar.

-Supongo que necesitas un poco presión- en esta ocasión saco una pistola y la apunto contra Asano-Veamos hasta qué punto pondrás resistencia.

El sonido del disparo se perdió entre los árboles, Asano espero pacientemente a que el dolor en alguna parte de su cuerpo comenzara a producirse pero este no llego, abrió los ojos que no recordaba en que momento los había cerrado y miro un poco a su alrededor, descubrió un hoyo en la tierra causado por la bala a menos de un metro de donde se encontraba, casi el mismo proceso se repitió con Kayano y noto como Nagisa apretaba fuertemente los puños, pero a diferencia de él la chica ni siquiera parpadeo cuando el disparo volvió a retumbar.

-Basta- se escuchó el grito totalmente molesto del peli-azul tan solo un instante antes de que se escuchara el tercer disparo que esta vez era dirigido a Karma-Luchare.

-Sabia decisión Nagisa-kun-sonrió complacido.

Asano noto que el chico antes de comenzar a avanzar hacia adelante le lanzo una rápida mirada a Karma, sus ojos se encontraron solo una fracción de segundo pero el hijo del director pudo percibir el pelirrojo asentía casi imperceptiblemente; tanto que si no los hubiera visto convivir en los últimos días no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Kayano no importa lo que suceda no vayas a interferir-le dijo Karma a su compañera en voz baja.

-Pero Nagisa-kun corre peligro- estaba muy preocupada por la situación del chico.

-Y probablemente le ira peor si te acercas y Takaoka te usa de rehén-hablo sin ningún tipo de consideración.

La peliverde solo dio un asentimiento de cabeza y apretó con fuerza los puños de pura impotencia al saber que lo que decía el psicópata no era más que la verdad.

Para cuando volvieron a fijar su vista en los contrincantes se dieron cuenta que Nagisa ya había tomado el cuchillo y que se paraba frente al robusto hombre sin ningún rastro de miedo.

Fue en ese segundo que Asano conoció algo nuevo de Nagisa, tenía la mandíbula tensa, la expresión seria pero era su mirada lo que más llamaba la atención, sus ojos que normalmente eran totalmente cálidos ahora parecían que estaban cubiertos de hielo y brillaban con una intensidad tan amenazadora que resultaba escalofriante, no se parecía en nada a la mirada que le había brindado el peli-azul en su primer día en la clase E, entonces comprendió que aquel día Nagisa realmente no lo había tomado totalmente enserio.

Nagisa se abalanzo contra Takaoka de forma segura sin dudar siquiera un segundo, el hombre esquivaba los ataques mientras intentaba acertar un golpe pero el peli-azul lograba alejarse lo suficiente antes de que lograra tocarlo, la pelea era demasiado diferente a la que el exprofesor había tenido con Karma, con el pelirrojo había sido más que nada una muestra de poder, habían sido dos bestias enfrentándose intentando mostrar sus capacidades. Mientras que con Nagisa era otro mundo, ambos se movían ligeramente casi como si fuera un baile, el cuchillo se convirtió en una extensión del cuerpo del peli-azul, mantenían movimientos sutiles como si fuera un acto de reconocimiento.

-Takaoka esta relajado y a la vez está siendo precavido-se escurro el susurro preocupado de la peliverde.

-Esta ocasión no será como las anteriores- a pesar de que también hablo en un murmullo su voz sonaba profunda y seria.

Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido en una ocasión Nagisa no logro alejarse a tiempo y Takaoka aprovecho la oportunidad para impactar con todas sus fuerzas el abdomen del menor, el chico después de recuperarse un poco se lanzó de nuevo contra el hombre, pero después de varios intentos fallidos se podía ver a simple vista que ya había perdido el ritmo, el baile sutil había llegado a su fin. Una patada del exmilitar hizo que Nagisa perdiera el cuchillo, después un golpe en la mejilla lo termino de tirar, dos golpes más fueron dados uno en su rostro y el otro cerca de las costillas, Takaoka volvió a sacar la pistola que había guardado en su pantalón durante la pelea y comenzó a golpear con esta a Nagisa.

Un golpe, dos golpes, tres golpes, cuando Takaoka tomaba impulso para dar otro golpe Asano ya no lo resistió, sin saber cómo logro correr hasta donde estaban peleando antes de que el cuarto golpe fuera dado, con el impulso que llevaba se estampo contra el hombre logrando que la pistola saliera volando, intento golpearlo pero el exmilitar no tenía dificultad en detener sus ataques, posiblemente porque no estaba realmente concentrado, en instante el hombre lo lanzo lejos haciendo que se lastimara el hombro cuando cayó sobre este.

Antes de que el mayor volviera a centrar su atención en Nagisa que estaba inconsciente; Karma volvió a atacarlo, con más precisión que la primera vez que lucho, el enfrentamiento volvía a ser el de dos bestias pero prácticamente no duro nada ya que Takaoka comenzó a atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas, unos instantes después ya tenía a Karma acorralado contra el suelo golpeándolo sin darle ningún respiro. Karma era fuerte sin lugar a dudas pero al final de cuentas Takaoka seguía siendo un militar casi al nivel de Karasuma que a estas alturas tenía una mentalidad que ya rayaba en la locura.

-¡Dejen de interferir, maldita sea!-grito fuera de si el hombre mientras aun golpeaba al pelirrojo.

De pronto se escuchó el sonido de dos disparos seguidos, el exmilitar cayó de espaldas mientras su ropa comenzaba a teñirse de rojo, Asano giro hacia el lugar de donde venían los disparos y vio a Nagisa de pie con el arma en las manos, no sabía en qué momento el chico que supuestamente estaba inconsciente había llegado hasta la pistola que se había encontrado a varios metros de él.

-¡Karma!-Nagisa corrió hacia su compañero que hacia un esfuerzo por levantarse.

-Ese imbécil esta vez sí se lució- dijo el pelirrojo mientras Nagisa y Kaede la cual también se había acercado lo ayudaban a incorporarse.

Asano por fin reacciono y se acercó a Takaoka, la sangre había aumentado tanto que ya se había convertido en un charco debajo del cuerpo del hombre, dirigió dos dedos a su cuello en busca de signos vitales pero después de unos cuantos segundos se rindió.

-Está muerto- su voz debió salir por lo menos preocupada pero en lugar de eso hablo fríamente.

Después de que los cuatro compartieron una rápida mirada cayeron en cuenta de algo ninguno se arrepentía de lo que había pasado en ese lugar.

Continuara…

Es lo más largo que he escrito y realmente me siento muy feliz por eso. Gracias por leer y por comentar.

Gracias por leer ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo IX. Por ahora.

Una vez que Nagisa y Kaede comprobaron que Karma seguía en una sola pieza los comenzó a envolver un silencio sepulcral, era cierto que no se arrepentían de lo que había sucedido pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que al lado de ellos se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de un ex militar, por la mente de los cuatro estudiantes había una sola pregunta que los asaltaba.

 _¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

Nagisa estaba a punto de abrir la boca con la intención de tomar toda la responsabilidad en este asunto al ser él quien había disparado cuando escucharon de alguien se acercaba.

-¡Chicos!-grito Karasuma cuando pudo visualizar a sus estudiantes- ¿Están bien?

-Estamos bien Karasuma-sensei- el peli-azul se sentía tranquilo al ver ahí a su entrenador.

-Él es quien está un poco tieso- dijo el pelirrojo con sonrisa burlona.

-Lo siento chicos, fui a que me dieran los detalles de la fuga de Takaoka sin siquiera imaginar que ya había llegado hasta aquí- sonaba sumamente arrepentido.

-Yo también lo siento chicos- se escuchó las voz de Korosensei- los descuide por ir a ver una película eso es una falta imperdonable.

-Nosotros no estamos enojados Korosensei- hablo Kaede.

-Lo sé, pero yo si estoy enojado conmigo mismo- dijo palmeando la cabeza de su estudiante.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada con respecto a lo que sucedió, ahora lo que debemos pensar es en cómo explicar lo ocurrido- hablo el hombre de traje.

-Yo fui quien lo mato Karasuma-sensei, ellos no tuvieron la culpa de nada-dijo firmemente Nagisa.

-No te preocupes Nagisa no tendrás que tomar la responsabilidad de nada, yo diré que fui quien le disparo- observaba directamente a los ojos de su estudiante.

-Pero…- intento alegar el peli-azul.

-Esto no está a discusión- hablo firmemente.

-Dado que no deseo que se vean involucrados más allá de lo estrictamente necesario en la investigación estoy de acuerdo con Karasuma- opino Korosensei.

-¿No se meterá en problemas por asumir la culpa Karasuma-sensei?-pregunto Kaede preocupada.

-Lo más seguro es que no- dijo dirigiendo la mirada a su alumna- A pesar de que Takaoka era un militar había perdido la mayoría de sus derechos al robarle al gobierno y realizar aquella operación en la isla, por lo tanto había estado encarcelado hasta ayer que consiguió que uno de sus antiguos estudiantes lo ayudara a escapar.

-¿Entonces no le harán nada a usted?- esta vez fue Nagisa quien pregunto.

-Probablemente estaré bajo investigación varios días pero no me retiraran de ninguna de mis funciones.

-¿Necesitaras ayuda en algo?- pregunto Korosensei.

-Solo asegúrate de limpiar el arma para que no queden huellas de Nagisa-respondió con tranquilidad.

Asano estaba seguro de que el hombre de traje no recurriría a la ayuda de su maestro pulpo tan fácilmente pero al parecer a ninguno le molestaba convivir cuando el objetivo era ayudar a sus alumnos.

-Antes de irnos quiero de favor que eviten comentar lo que sucedió con el resto de sus compañeros, ya que cambiaremos la forma en que sucedieron las cosas entre más personas se enteren de esto más difícil será mantener una sola historia-Dijo el maestro pulpo.

Ninguno dijo nada pero en el fondo todos estaban de acuerdo con las palabras dichas por Korosensei. Después de eso los primeros en irse fueron Nagisa y Karma, ya que Korosensei había decidido llevarlos volando hasta la casa del pelirrojo para que este pudiera descansar. Casi al instante de que se fueron ellos Karasuma entro al edificio para hablar con sus superiores, no sin antes avisarles que los contactaría cuando necesitaran su declaración. Habían decidido contar la historia casi como había sucedido con la diferencia de que el final quien disparaba era Karasuma y no Nagisa.

Kaede y Asano se quedaron varios minutos en silencio viendo el cuerpo de Takaoka, después de eso sin decir nada comenzaron a caminar colina abajo, ninguno de los dos quería comenzar una conversación pero por alguna razón no querían tampoco quedarse solos tan pronto, no sabían si era por la paliza que Takaoka les había dado a los tres estudiantes, por el hecho de que ahora este estuviera muerto en su patio de entrenamientos o porque sabían que los enamorados ya estaban a estas alturas solos en la casa del pelirrojo.

Se separaron cuando llegaron a la estación del tren sin más despedida que un simple asentimiento de cabeza. Cuando Asano llego a su casa comenzó a hacer los deberes casi automáticamente, una vez que termino no tuvo cabeza ni ánimos para nada mas que no fuera meterse a su cama y dormir profundamente ya que por primera vez en lo que iba de la semana había podido dormir sin soñar absolutamente nada.

La mañana siguiente se dirigió a la escuela sin nada más que un vaso de jugo de naranja como desayuno, sin pensarlo mucho llego antes al salón de clases y ahí se encontró con Nagisa.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?-pregunto sentándose en el banco que estaba frente al chico.

-Después de todo lo que sucedió ayer ya no pude dormir más.

-Creo que te entiendo- mintió ya que él había pasado una de sus mejores noches en los últimos días-¿Dónde está Karma?

-En su casa, tiene una lesión fuerte en el tobillo así que no podrá regresar a clase hasta el miércoles, así que Korosensei decidió que le daría clases en casa hasta que mejorara y así Karma podría seguir intentando asesinarlo- sonrió con dulzura.

Fueron envueltos en un silencio que aunque no era incomodo tampoco era reconfortante, entre ellos se había creado un espacio blanco que no sabían cómo llenar.

-Lo siento- dijo Asano de la nada y hasta un par de segundos después pudo darse cuenta que él había pronunciado esas palabras, el hijo del director era alguien que nunca se arrepentía de sus acciones y si lo hacía jamás lo demostraba así que estaba seguro que nunca antes le había dicho esas palabras a alguien más.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Nagisa extrañado por las repentinas disculpas de su compañero.

-Ayer intente ser de ayuda pero al final no pude hacer mucho así que tu terminaste cargando con la peor parte.

-No tienes que preocuparte por esto, era algo que al final de cuentas tenía que pasar, incluso si esto no hubiera terminado así Takaoka me hubiera buscado en otra ocasión, hasta no saciar el rencor que tenía hacia mí.

En eso poco a poco comenzaron a llegar el resto de los estudiantes y Nagisa se marchó cuando Sugino le hablo para mostrarle una nueva forma para intentar asesinar a Korosensei.

Cuando la hora del receso llego Asano pensó por un momento en ir con Nagisa para platicar pero antes de que pudiera acercarse el chico amante del beisbol ya lo había acaparado, así que decidió salir del salón y se dirigió a donde se había refugiado el día anterior.

-Aquí tienes- se escuchó la voz de Kaede.

-Gracias-respondió recibiendo el paquete que le daba la chica, estaba un poco desconcertado porque no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había llegado- ¿Otra vez el almuerzo de Nagisa?

-No- sonrió- Esta vez es una comida especialmente preparada para ti.

-¿Eso quiere decir que traes tres almuerzos?- pregunto un tanto burlo por la manía de la chica.

-He decidido dejar de preparar un almuerzo para Nagisa- su mirada por un segundo pareció perdida.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañado pues sabía que esto era algo que la chica llevaba haciendo un tiempo.

-Me rindo, después de lo que sucedió ayer me doy por vencida- dijo sonriendo tristemente.

-Sigo sin comprender- generalmente Asano jamás admitiría su falta de comprensión pero se sentía correcto hablar de esa forma con la chica.

-Como supongo ya te habrás dado cuenta a estas alturas Nagisa es el mejor asesino de la clase, sin embargo desde que Korosensei lo ayudo a no ver el asesinato como una opción de vida nunca le paso por la mente matar a alguien además de nuestro maestro- su voz sonaba resignada- Sin embargo lo viste ayer, fue capaz de disparar contra Takaoka con tal de salvar a Karma y yo sé que eso es algo contra lo que no puedo luchar.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto al ver la tristeza de la chica.

-Sí, estoy segura- respondió sin dudar- ¿Y tú que harás?, hoy se termina tu apuesta con tu padre- sonrió pero ya no tan tristemente.

-El lunes regreso a la clase A- esta vez fue Asano quien respondió sin un toque de duda.

-¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte?, como ya viste aquí podrías aprender muchas cosas.

-Lo sé pero este no es mi lugar, quiero derrotarlos en algún momento y para lograrlo necesito estar en el edificio principal.

-¿Que harás con respecto a Nagisa?, ¿Te rendirás?

-No- solo pienso retirarme por ahora, algún día volveré con más fuerza a intentarlo.

-Tal vez no me creas pero te voy a extrañar- dijo la chica sin ver a su compañero.

El resto del receso no dijeron nada solo se dedicaron a comer, las clases pasaron con normalidad, antes de marchase Asano fue informado por Karasuma sobre el día que tendría que presentarse a declarar, se detuvo unos segundos donde recordaba había estado el cuerpo sin vida de Takaoka solo para descubrir que el pedazo donde había estado el charco de sangre había sido limpiado y dejado como estaba a lo que supuso había sido obra del pulpo.

Salió de la montaña con la firme idea de no regresar en mucho tiempo, sabía que intentar interferir en la relación de los chicos ahora era una causa perdida pero casi podía apostar que en algún momento el chico pelirrojo haría algo lo suficientemente estúpido como para abrirle una oportunidad, ese era el motivo por el que podía retirarse ya que eso sería solo por ahora.

Fin.

Pues por fin pude terminar esta historia, ahora estoy muy ansiosa por escribir aquella que no deja de acosarme. A todas aquellas personas que me escribieron se los agradezco de todo corazón y a las que han tenido la paciencia de llegar hasta aquí también :)

Hasta la próxima historia :3


End file.
